danni plasmius at phantom academy
by blackwood108
Summary: danni is called to the headmasters office. now she is afraid she wont be able to stay at phantom academy for long. will it be her last day?


Hello everyone first off this is the newest one shot ive done in a while. So I hope you enjoy first off this is 2 years after the first phantom academy story. So I hope you all enjoy this one. Second this is the last part of phantom academy. So again enjoy it while you can.

I do not own Danny phantom or its characters It is owned by butch Hartman and nickelodeon.

Danni plasmius sat in the office waiting for them to get there. her heart felt like lead. She had never sat in the office before and hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. The door opened and she turned only to smile at the sight of her sister in law. "hey lollipop." Ember said as Danni grabbed her in a warm hug. "hey Ember." She said smiling. They let go and Ember sat next to Danni. "so whats going on?" she asked. Danni frowned and shrugged. "I don't know." She said hugging her knees. "Im afraid I broke one of the rules or something without knowing." She said holding back tears. Ember put her hand on dannis shoulder. "oh trust me I think you would be out of here by now kid." She said winking.

At that moment the door opened again and Dannis gut fell to her feet. Two figures she knew all to well walked into the room one of them was her father. Vlad plasmius and the other was the headmaster of the school. A tall figure. He wore a long white cape and hood along with a jumpsuit that had a D and an inverted P inside. It was her older brother. Daniel plasmius. No one really called him Danny anymore except Danni and Ember. Everyone else called him by his full name. he sat down and asked vlad to do the same. Ember walked up to sit next to her husband. "dad glad you and Danni could both be here today." He said smiling at them both. Vlad nodded and did the same. Danni on the other hand avoided her older brothers gaze.

"now Danni do you know why youre here?" Danny asked. Danni slowly shook her head. Danny chuckled a bit before continuing on. "don't worry Danni your not In any major trouble." This made Danni beam and smile. Vlad cleared his throat. "well then whats the catch Daniel why is Danielle here then?" he asked. Danny winced. "well I didn't say she wasn't in trouble." He said making Dannis heart drop to her stomach. Vlad gave her a look that pretty much read. "what did you do this time?" Danny pulled out a large stack of papers. He read them one by one until he found what he was looking for. "this is from a few teachers that have told me a few problems with Danni focusing in class." He said handing it to Vlad. As he read it Danny continued on. "many of the teachers say shes doing well in the combat classes but in the studies shes falling a little bit behind." He said.

Vlad looked a Danni with a concerned look. "you haven't been ill or anything have you Danielle?" he asked. Danni shook her head. "no im fine." She said looking away. Ember frowned at this. "you know Danni I can tell when people lie. I mean look at Danny he cant get away with anything." She said making Danny blush and Vlad chuckle. Danni simply looked away. Vlad put his hand on his daughters shoulders. "Danielle were just worried about whats going on." He said. Danni waited a while before she spoke up. "can I speak to Danny and Ember alone daddy?" she asked. Vlad thought about it for a while until he nodded and smiled. "okay."

As soon as Vlad was out of the room danni let out a sigh of relief. "glad hes gone." She said smiling. Danny couldn't help but choke a laugh. Ember took a seat next to Danni again and put her hand on her back. "so lollipop whats troubling you?" she asked. Danni looked down blushing in embarrassment. "nothings been troubling me. Ive just had a lot on my mind." She said. Danny got up and stood in front of his desk. "well its not schoolwork I can tell you that." He said. Danni looked at Danny and stuck her tongue out playfully. Ember looked at Danni and smiled. "so what kind of things are on your mind then?" she asked. Danni mumbled something so that Danny or Ember couldn't hear. "what was that?" Danny said. Danni took a deep breath and repeated it. "I have a boy on my mind." She said.

Dannys eyebrows raised in surprise and Ember could only giggle at what had just happened. Danny sat on his desk and looked at Danni. "mind if I ask who this guy is?" he asked. Danni took a while before answering. "its Edward youngblood." She answered. Danny didn't even have to look him up. He knew who Danni was talking about. "ive seen him fight." Ember said. "hes pretty good Danny." Danny nodded. "I have as well his grades are pretty good to." He said. Danni looked at them both. "so what happens now." She asked. Ember looked at her with a small smile. "look Danni I know how you feel. I felt the same way when I first met your brother." She then raised her hand to show a ring with a green gemstone in it. "and now look at us." She said as Danny walked behind her. "but even when we were dating Danni we still had to make time for studying and classes. Danny replied.

Danni nodded in understanding and got up. "is that all cuz I really don't want to be late for pandoras class." She said. Danny walked up to his desk and wrote a note. "I will be talking to dad about this danni you do know that right?" he asked. Danni nodded. As soon as Danny handed the note out Danni was out the door in a second. He turned to Ember and smiled. "total memories right?" he asked. she nodded giving him a kiss on the cheek. At that moment dannys gears in his head started turning. "hey ember think maybe we could get those two to battle and see how they react?" he asked. Ember smirked. "and do the same thing clockwork did to us? Sounds like fun." She said giving her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Okay I know there was no action in this but I figured since everyone wanted a sequel for phantom academy I dicided to do a oneshot. I hope everyone loved it. by the way I based youngbloods first name off Edward kenway on assassins creed 4. Hope you all got that hint. Well I would love to hear feedback on this story.


End file.
